violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Opens up Time Capsule
Dad: So we just recently found a time capsule at our backyard. And we're gonna open it to see what's in it. Leland: The box says "Date Buried: September 17, 1973". And there's a "Date Opened:" as well. Dad: We'll write that down! Lee takes a Sharpie and writes "March 10, 2018" next to "Date Opened" Leland: Now let's open it up! When they open the box, a note appears saying this: Dear Whoever Is Reading This, This is a time capsule me and my friends decided to make and bury and hope that someday, it'll be found and opened. Who am I? That isn't important. But what's important is the contents inside the box. I would tell you what's in it, but I don't wanna spoil it. See it for yourself! Yeagar: Well what are we waiting for? Let's open it! When the sheet is removed, they find a Vinea soda bottle still sealed Dad: It's a soda! Shampoo: And it's still brand new like it was made in the factory! Leland: I'm going to try it. Leland drinks the soda Leland: It still tastes good! Dad: (drinking the soda) It does taste good! Yeagar: Let's find more! They pull up a old flag of Georgia Leland: Why did they changed it? Dad: Take a good look at the flag. They also find a Magnavox Odyssey and a Xerox Alto keyboard Yeagar: This is so cool! Shampoo: Wait, what's this? Shampoo pulls out a knife with some blood stains Leland: Is that paint? Dad: No! It's blood! The 4 stay in silent Yeagar: D-did the person... killed someone? Just then, the door slams Leland: WHAT WAS THAT?!?! A shadow figure walks in Dad: Who the hell are you? Shampoo: And what are you doing here? ???: You see... I was the one that did the time capsule. Leland: And? ???: I had no friends. The knife your holding, is what I used to murder that b**** Katy. She cheated me for Max! So I killed her and Max. I got away with it, and now that I died 5 years ago alone in the deserts of Arizona, I don't have to deal with the torture of prison and s***! Leland: YOU IDIOT!!! Dad: ALL BECAUSE SHE CHEATED ON YOU?!?! Yeagar: YOUR CRAZY!!! Shampoo: YOU NEED JESUS!!! ???: Calm down! That was years ago! It don't matter now! Leland: THAT'S IT!!! (throws the bottle at the shadow) ???: Hey! Stop this! Leland: NEVER!!! (throws the flag and keyboard at the shadow) ???: STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!! NOT UNLESS YOU WANNA BE NEXT TO THESE 2 F***ERS!!! Leland: NEVER!!! Dad: JUST STOP!!! Leland: NOPE!!! I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE!!! ???: And what is it, little s***? Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up the shadow) Dad: AND I THOUGHT WE WERE FINALLY DONE WITH THAT!!! Shampoo: I'm leaving! (leaves) Yeagar: Good thing. She was gonna seduce you to take her instead of me! Leland: Well that's nothing. The shadow is gone, and got the revenge he deserves! Dad: Well what are we gonna do with all of this? Especially the knife? Leland: I trash the knife. And put the rest in the attic. Dad: Sounds like a plan. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum